The present invention relates to an electrical connector (hereinafter also referred to simply as “connector”) having a plurality of conductive contacts and an insulator retaining or holding those contacts.
Recently, a connector has been required to have a magnetic shielding function depending on a use thereof. For example, JP-A-H11-283710 describes a connector having a magnetic shielding function. This connector is used for connecting a connection object such as a cable and comprises an insulator, conductive signal contacts arrayed on one side of the insulator, a conductive ground plate disposed on the other side of the insulator, and a conductive shell covering the insulator.
Two types of ground plates are disclosed in the publication each for use in the foregoing connector. One type of the ground plate is in contact with the shell and is connected to the ground of a connection object via the shell. However, it is not provided with particular means for connection to ground contacts of a counterpart connector. The other type of the ground plate is provided with ground contacts for connection to ground contacts of a counterpart connector, but no consideration is given about connection to the shell.
Nevertheless, the ground plate and the shell contribute to magnetic shielding and ground connection of the connector, but, further improvement thereof has been expected.